1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, a method for capturing an image, and a program.
2. Related Art
Some of digital cameras capable of capturing an image with flash light have a function of automatic image capturing with flash light for automatically controlling emission of flash light in accordance with a luminance of a target subject. JP-A-07-20524 is an example of the related art.
However, it is sometimes difficult to adequately capture an image of a target object only by automatically controlling the emission of flash light in accordance with the luminance of the target object as in the above function of automatic image capturing with flash light heretofore employed.